Hate and Love Between the Two a sasunaru story
by NejisxTrueXLove
Summary: Team 7 is out on a long term mission in the Land of and Sasuke are still the stop bickering and develop feeling for each other or will the kill each other! Find out in this 'fluffy' little story!


_**Hate and Love Between the Two**_

_**~ A SasuNaru Story~**_

**_SUMMARY_**

**_Team 7 is out on a long term mission in the Land of and Sasuke are still the stop bickering and develop feeling for each other or will the kill each other?!_**

**_Find out in this 'fluffy' little story!_**

**_ Hate and Love Between the Two_**

**_ ~A sasunaru story~_**

Naruo awoke with a looked around the small room to were Sasuke asleep.

'_**Oh..It was just dream**__**,**__**' **_Naruto thought with a sigh of relief.

It had been almost four years since Sasuke came back to the village after the death of his brother,Itachi,but he was still the same rude boy Naruto had known.

They were on a long term mission in the land of waves.

Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes,He got to his feet,stepped over the still sleeping Uchiha, and walked closed his eyes and failed to notice that the wooden balcony was took step forward,but suddenly he slipped.

Naruto let out a short yelp and braced himself to hit the ground,but he didn't.

"What the hell are you doing out here,idiot?"

Naruto was aware of a pair of hands holding him up.

He looked up at his savior and stood helped Naruto to his feet.

"You're so helpless. You can't do anything without me," Sasuke said.

"Shut up!!" Naruto yelled angrily, his growing hot and red.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with and smirk.

"Looks at you! Your face is all red...You must have a caught a fever."

Naruto huffed and turned away.

"Hmph! I'm going to take a shower,"

He said walking away.

Naruto stood under the warm water and , he heard the door open.

"Occupied!" he called.

"Relax,Dube."

It was Sasuke.

"You left your clothes and towel in the room. You really are lost with out me."

"I'm fine without you!In fact I bet I could take you on anywhere, anytime!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really!"

Suddenly,Naruto felt someone grab his arm and force him to the floor of the shower.

Sasuke leaned in and smirked.

"I thought you said you could take me on anytime?" he said.

'_**He's really close,**_' Naruto thought his face growing hot.

"Can i finish my shower now?" Naruto huffed.

Sasuke stood up, still smirking.

"Careful,Idiot; Your face is red again."

Sasuke left the shower room and Naruto sighed,

He coughed loudly and said to himself,"Maybe I am getting sick."

'_**Why did I even want to bring him back?**_' Naruto thought.

He felt a warm pinch in the pit of his stomach.

'_**Oh...that's why..**_'

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Naruto finished his Shower and walked back to the room and ate break feast with Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"So what are we doing today?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi wasn't eating,instead he was reading his book.

"Well,we were going to take today off," he replied turning a page.

"COOL!!" Naruto exclaimed finishing off his food.

"Don't scarf it! You'll choke!" warned Sakura.

"Loser," sasuke saske muttered under his breath with a smirk.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

**Naruto got ready to leave and was walking out the door when Sasuke joined hum.**

**"What do you want?" Naruto asked.**

**Sasuke scowled.**

**"I'm going into town as well," he replied.**

**Naruto huffed.**

**"Why with me?"**

**"I'm not going with you, but I think Kakashi is."**

**Naruto growled.**

**"Then I'll just leave before he gets here."**

**"Hey,Naruto," Sakura said walking up to him.**

**"Can I go into town with you?...I don't want to go alone."**

**She paused then looked at Sasuke.**

**"Why don't you join us,Sasuke?"**

**Saskue sighed and then said," long you to don't fools of yourselves."**

**Naruto groaned.**

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

**The trio departed before Kakashi reached the town and Naruto,Sakura,and Sasuke looked in the many shops.**

**"Wow...This place is doing much better since the last time we were here," Sakura said.**

**"It sure has!" Naruto agreed.**

**Like always, Sasuke didn't say anything.**

**It was a bit past noon when they started getting hungry.**

**They stopped in a small noodle shop and ordered roman.**

**"What's wrong, Naruto? Are you okay?" Sakura asked with a worried exresion.**

**Naruto wasn't eating his ramon right away,**

**"I'm fine."**

**"You don't look 'fine'," Sakure said.**

**Saskue sighed.**

**"Maybe we should head back. I'm getting , if this loser hurls, I don't want to be in public with him."**

**"I'm not a loser!!" Naruto yelled.**

**"And you wouldn't be tired if you hadn't stayed up all night last night!"**

**Saskue rolled his eyes.**

**"Loser," he said under his breath.**

**"Fine you two can stay, but I'm heading back."**

**"But, Sasuke, your food hasn't come up, Naruto!"**

**"Hmph! I'm fine! I feel fine!" Naruto argued as he ate.**

**Sasuke stood up and prepared to leave when Naruto caught up to him.**

**"See! I'm fine!" Naruto exclaimed, glaring at Sasuke.**

**"There you three are," Kakashi said walking over to them.**

**"I've been looking for you guys."**

**"For what?" Sakura asked.**

**"I was bord," Kakashi said with a smile in his eye.**

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

They all walked back to the hotel they were staying at.

Only Sasuke and Naruto had to share a to say, they both disagreed.

Sakura got her own room for obvious got his own room because he didn't want to hear Sasuke and Naruto fighting all they didn't have enough money for their own rooms so they just had to settle for the same one.

So as a "team training excercise", Naruto and Sasuke had to share a room.

Naruto sat down on the thin mattress that served as his bed.

"Just two more of this mission then we can go home," Naruto said falling backwards.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked over to his bag.

"I'm going to take a yourself useful and get something to eat."

"But I'm not hungry.."

"Not for you! For me!"

"Hmph! You should have eaten your lunch."

"Just do it," Sasuke said leaving the room with his clothes and towel.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

When Sasuke returned,his hair still wet, Naruto had a large lunch ready and was asleep under the short table wrapped in a thick sighed then ate.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Naruto woke up with a jolt and looked around to see that Sasuke was sitting next to the open door and was looking outside.

Naruto sneezed then complained,"Shut the door! It's freezing in here!"

Sasuke sighed the looked over at him.

"Idiot. You're running a fever again," he replied.

"I'm not sick!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Whatever."

There was a long pause.

"I've been noticing that you've been having nightmares...Why?And what wee they about?" Sask=uke questioned.

Naruto was taken aback by this.

"Well...um...I don't know why I've been having nightmares!It just happens!"

Sasuke looked at him.

"Then what about your nightmares?What have you been dreaming?"

Naruto paused then asked,"Why do you care so much?"

"I don't...You talking your sleep."

Naruto's face turned red and he hid under the blanket.

Sasuke sighed.

"Fi-"

"I drempt of the first mission we had her...in the Land of Waves."

"You mean when they named that stupid bridge after you?"

"Yes...and when I thought you had died...,but in my dreams..nightmares...you didn't come back..."

"That was last night,huh?Them what about just now?"

Naruto revealed his eyes to Sasuke.

"...You didn't come back to the Village..."

Tears were in Naruto's eyes.

Sasuke paused the smiled. It wasn't a smirk, but an actual smile.

"But I did come back. You know why?"

Naruto shook his head.

:Because of you," Saskue finished his cheeks turning a pale pink.

He stood up and walked over to shivered then felt Naruto's forehead then sighed.

"You _are_ running a fever," he stated.

Naruto's face was turning stood up,closed the sliding door, then returned to Naruto.

"Get in the bed. We're leaving for home tomorrow."

Naruto didn't argue,instead he obeyed.

Sasuke sighed and said,"It's getting late."

He turned off the lights and walked over to his bed.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a pressure on his chest.

He couldn't see; it got dark early in the Land of Waves.

"Naruto, try to dream of something more pleasant,"

Sasuke said touching his head to Naruto's.

Naruto smiled in the dark then, without Sasuke retaliating,Naruto lifted his head and kissed him.

_**And the rest of it is up to your imagination!! **__**^.~**_


End file.
